


Guardian Angel

by tellthenight



Series: Writing Prompt Wednesday [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, First Meeting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Top Dean, reverse!verse, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Dean looks into Castiel's eyes he knows something is horribly wrong. He follows him hoping to find out and possibly save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts are all based on Writing Prompt Wednesday prompts created on tumblr by unforth
> 
> These shorts are not related to each other at all except for the fact that they come from Unforth's prompts. So different AUs, different characters, etc. This is not actually a series.
> 
> This fic was written for Writing Prompt Wednesday for the wing!kink prompt.
> 
>  **PROMPT:** I try not to show my wings because whenever I do, I get these… urges… like, I just really need someone to touch me… and then you go and jump off that damn building and I just had to go and save you and now, well, help? AU

“Why are you so slow today?” Dean muttered under his breath. The baristas were chatting while they worked as if they didn’t have a line out the fucking door. He needed the caffeine boost if he was going to make it through the day. He looked back through the line, but still didn’t see Charlie. She was probably in line out on the street. He texted her: **getting your latte for you. don’t wait in line**

 

“Come on,” Dean said, watching them laugh and work. Three people ahead of him now.

 

**Charlie: thanks. be there as soon as I can find parking.**

 

Dean shuffled back and forth as he waited. The next two went pretty quick, then just the dark-haired guy in front of him… who pulled out a fucking list because he was ordering for his whole goddamn office. Dean listened as he read off five drinks and resisted the urge to punch him in the head. Five goddamn-

 

“I’m so sorry.” The guy turned to him, his blue eyes wide and Dean startled back at the sight of them. “They made me come and I know I’m holding everything up with this long order.”

 

“‘S okay, man.” Dean said, mesmerized by his eyes.

 

The man nodded. “Okay. Thanks.” He turned back to the barista and moved down the line when he was supposed to.

 

“Can I help you?” The barista asked.

 

Dean’s eyes were still on the guy with the blue eyes as he ordered and the second he paid he moved down to stand near him again.

 

“So which drink is yours?” he asked and Blue Eyes turned to him with a startled expression as if he wasn’t prepared for any sort of conversation.

 

“Uh.... just a coffee.”

 

“Black? Me too.”

 

Blue eyes’s forehead furrowed and he squinted his eyes. “Okay?”

 

“Sorry, just making conversation.” Something was terribly wrong with this guy, but he couldn’t just say that without wigging him out.

 

One of the baristas handed Dean his drinks, but the other guy was still waiting on two more to be added to his carrier. Dean went to grab a table and just as he sat he saw Charlie coming in, politely breaking through the long line and smiling brightly when she spotted him.

 

“Look at him.”

 

She looked the direction she had nodded and took in the guy in the suit collecting his drink carrier. “Hmmm. Someone’s having a bad day.”

 

“Seems like more than that,” Dean said.

 

Charlie didn’t say anything, but her raised eyebrows spoke volumes. “If you think you should intercede by all means go for it.”

 

Dean actually considered it but the risks if he was wrong were enough to make him push his feelings aside. The guy would get out of there with his five drinks and the lingering stench of pained human soul would fade. Dean had learned to ignore it when he was much younger- to live in a city he had to be extremely discerning. People everywhere were in pain, and there was very little a stranger could do about it.

 

“Can you do it?” Dean asked.

 

Charlie looked a little more closely at him. “You know I can’t.”

 

“I just- you know what happens when-”

 

“Then don’t.” Charlie sighed when Dean looked back to the man walking to the door. “Dean, if he’s in distress and you’re hearing it you have to be the one to respond. Pick a course of action and go with it.”

 

The door closed behind Blue Eyes and Dean looked at Charlie, his eyes pleading. She shook her head even as a small smile spread on her face. “Go.”

 

Dean abandoned his coffee and made his way past the long line and out the door after his quarry. He didn’t know which way the man had turned, but he could follow the trail of anguish easier than catching sight of him. To the right and a few blocks… Dean caught up quickly and watched him walk into a large office building. Dean took advantage of his gift and followed unseen.

 

His soul screamed but everything about the outward man was calm and present, his eyes kind but flat. It became clear as he passed out the cups that no one knew his pain and probably didn’t care to find out. He finally took his own cup to a cubicle and sat. He stared at the desk for a few minutes before he made a move even remotely resembling work. He sipped the hot coffee, then shook his mouse to get to a login screen and back to what he had been doing before he left. Dean perched on top of the cubicle wall unseen by everyone passing and he watched the man work.

 

He stayed later than everyone else and only one person wished him a good evening on the way out. The man didn’t answer back, just raised a hand in acknowledgement. When the floor was empty he turned off the monitor and stood, gathering his trenchcoat and slipping it on over his ill-fitting inexpensive suit.

 

Dean followed him undetected until he opened the door to a small patio through one of the executive offices. It was dark out and the street life in this area of daytime businesses was null. The man stood with his hands on the railing for a long time and when he let go Dean thought he’d be following the man home, but his soul gave a long keening wail and Dean stepped back into reality just as the man put a leg over the rail.

 

“I hear you,” Dean said.

 

The man startled, but pulled his leg back and turned to Dean. Dean stayed back, but smiled.

 

“I’m Dean. You don’t have to do this.”

 

The man squinted at him, eyes narrowed enough to obscure the blue. “You don’t work here.”

 

“No, I don’t. But that doesn’t change the fact that what you’re doing is foolish.”

 

“You can go now.” The man said and threw a leg back over the metal railing.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Dean ran forward and gripped the railing himself. The man froze, one leg over. “What’s your name?” Dean asked. “I don’t even know your name.”

 

The man looked out into the city and lifted the other leg over to stand on the ledge. “You’re the guy from the coffee shop.”

 

“I am. What’s your name?”

 

“Castiel.”

 

Dean swallowed. “Castiel. You wanna tell me what’s so wrong in the world that this is the answer?”

 

Castiel looked down at the ground eight stories below and then back to Dean. “You can’t change my mind.”

 

“I don’t want to. I just want to know what’s wrong.”

 

Castiel smiled like he hadn’t used those muscles in a long time, slow and uneven. “Now someone wants to know. I missed a week at work and no one even asked where I was.”

 

“Where were you, Castiel?” Dean asked, sincerity written over his face and echoing in his eyes.

 

“Pontiac, Illinois.”

 

“Why?”

 

“To bury my sister.” Castiel’s hands strangled the railing, knuckles white and the skin around them a painful angry red. “She was the last person in the world to care about me and now that she’s gone…”

 

“I care. I just found you, but I-”

 

Castiel shook his head. “It was nice to meet you, Dean.”

 

“I’m an angel, Castiel. _Your_ angel.”

 

A loud one note laugh came out of Cas’s mouth and he looked Dean full in the eyes. The defiance in his gaze nearly pushed Dean back a step. All that fire there and he was about to snuff it out. “Angels aren’t real.”

 

“I’m real. I’ve been with you all day. I’m sorry I didn’t meet you until now, but sometimes it happens that way.”

 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he studied Dean’s face like he’d find the truth somehow written there. When he’d had his fill he turned back out, fully facing the dark sky around them. “Do you have wings? Angels are supposed to have wings.”

 

“I do,” Dean replied warily.

 

“Let me see them then,” Castiel spat back. “If you’re my guardian angel or whatever prove it.”

 

“I don’t really just take my wings out.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Reasons,” Dean mumbled.

 

“Of course,” Castiel said and Dean knew a split-second before him that he was going to jump. He was up and over the rail before Castiel had fallen half a story and he caught him before he’d gone two. He flew back up to the patio and deposited Castiel carefully on the tile there.

 

“Holy shit- you…” Castiel’s eyes and mouth gaped at him and Dean backed off, tucking his wings into place. The old itch was back and Dean tried to keep himself in line.

 

“Yes.”

 

Castiel pushed himself up. “Can I… can I see them?” he took careful steps toward Dean.

 

“I don’t really… uh, show them.”

 

“Right.” Castiel said, his eyes dropping to the tile. “I’m sorry- I just- I didn’t- I…”

 

Dean squirmed against the sensation crawling up his spine and out into his wings.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Castiel asked. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No, I… uh…” Dean blushed. “I need to get you home safe. Can I take you?”

 

Castiel frowned at him. “What- you’re just going to scoop me up and Lois Lane me back to my apartment?”

 

Dean shrugged, but a grin spread over his face. “Basically, yeah.”

 

The squint returned and Castiel analyzed him long enough that the tingled moved through Dean again and he stretched his wings wide to try to find some relief.

 

“Yes,” Castiel said with a gasp and a moment later they were in the air, Dean holding him secure.

 

“Where?” Dean asked and Castiel gave him the address for his building and it seemed like no time had passed by the time they were landing on Castiel’s little tiny balcony. Dean touched the door to bypass the lock and opened the door to Castiel’s living room for him with a smile.

 

“You’re coming in too, right?”

 

“If you want me to,” Dean said.

 

Castiel nodded even though his mouth was open to say something. Dean stepped in and closed the sliding door behind him. He stretched against the itch up his spine as it started to burn and he rolled his shoulders in an attempt to keep it out of his wings where it would hurt the worst.

 

“Something is wrong,” Castiel said.

 

Dean shook his head. “It’s fine. Just-” He grimaced and stretched again against the fire moving up his body.

 

Castiel touched his shoulder and the fire seemed to die back. Dean sighed and relaxed into the small relief it gave, and another push back against the fire came when Castiel’s other hand settled on his other shoulder.

 

“Tell me what I can do,” Castiel said and the words jolted Dean from his reverie. He pushed Castiel away and stumbled back.

 

“You shouldn’t touch me,” Dean said, his voice ragged as he pulled in each breath. He crouched, and sank to one knee, head ducked low. His wings moved behind him and Cas gasped.

 

“They’re so beautiful,” Castiel said as he shuffled forward and reached for the spot just above Dean’s right shoulder where the wing angled up and then gracefully curved down.

 

Dean caught Cas’s hand and met his eyes. “Don’t do this, Castiel.”

 

Castiel smirked and lightning quick reached his other hand to touch the downy feathers. Dean groaned at the contact and his grip on Castiel’s wrist tightened. Castiel smoothed the feathers along the ridge and moved down to where strong muscle and sinew connected to Dean’s back. Dean’s breathing changed as Castiel ran his hand over feathers there, but it was when he brushed across Dean’s spine that another noise burst out of Dean that could only be described as semi-pornographic. Castiel trailed fingers up each vertebrae until he hit the final knob at the base of Dean’s neck and then back down, the pitch of Dean’s breath changing with every little brush lower.

 

Castiel pulled out of Dean’s hold easily and knelt behind him to finish drawing a line down his spine. He traced back up and when he reached the top of Dean’s spine he ran each hand along the top line of his wings. Dean’s rib cage heaved and his wings spread slightly. Castiel’s eyes grew along with Dean’s wingspan and he took his hands away as he watched this mystery unfold before him.

 

“Cas-” Dean said abruptly and his wings folded in again. Dean turned to him, his bright eyes lit with something otherworldly behind the green and Castiel’s eyebrows popped up.

 

“Yes?”

 

Dean crushed his mouth to Castiel’s and held him there with greedy hands at his shoulders. Castiel opened for him and Dean took advantage, chasing the taste of him as far as Castiel would allow him.

 

It was the hand to his face that brought Dean back. Cas cupped his cheek tenderly as they kissed and Dean realized he was out of his mind. He broke it off and sat back on his heels, inhaling as slowly as he could force himself and holding it for a moment before he let it back out to speak.

 

“Castiel. I apologize. I-”

 

“No, please don’t,” Castiel said. “I think you’re magnificent.”

 

Dean blinked and looked into his eyes. “I’m broken. The way I touched you...”

 

“Hey- I didn’t mind,” Castiel smiled and Dean’s heart jumped. “You let me touch you much more first. Your wings are-”

 

“Troublemakers,” Dean said. “I should go.”

 

“Please don’t.” Castiel begged. “I don’t want to be alone and you- you saved me.”

 

Dean worried his lower lip between his teeth and glanced at the sliding door where he had entered. “What if I come back tomorrow morning?” He finally asked. “I have to go home tonight.”

 

Castiel nodded but his brow furrowed. “Yeah. We can do that.”

  
“I’ll be back before you wake.” Dean said as he stood. He kept his wings carefully tucked as he turned to the sliding door and pulled it open. He smiled at Cas through the glass as it slid closed and with a wave he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was there waiting when Castiel woke the next morning.

 

Dean was there the morning after too and the morning after that. He followed Castiel through his days for several weeks and made sure he made it home and to sleep every night, but he kept space between them and the wings had been carefully kept out of sight.

 

“You feel like a fucking babysitter,” Cas said as he started gathering food for dinner.

 

“Do you want me to go?” Dean asked.

 

Cas mumbled a no. “I thought it would be different I guess.” He grabbed a knife and went after the potatoes first. “You want anything? I’m going to roast some vegetables and-”

 

“I don’t need to eat,” Dean said.

 

“Well, I know you don’t need to eat, but you do eat.” Castiel’s words grew aggressive along with his cutting technique.

 

“Castiel-”

 

“Shit…” Castiel dropped the knife and went to the sink to run water over his finger. Blood flowed from the small wound, but washed away by the water it didn’t seem like much.

 

“Let me see,” Dean said. He was too close but Castiel didn’t want to pull his hand from the cool relief of the water.

 

“It’s just a cut,” Castiel said, but he relented and offered his hand to Dean. The blood welled up as soon as the water wasn’t there to wash it away but it was gone again as soon as Dean touched his skin. There was no telling that there had ever been an injury there at all. Even though he was finished healing him Dean still held Cas tight by the wrist.

 

“Did you do that on purpose?” Dean asked softly.

 

“No! I wouldn’t-”

 

“I’m here to protect you, even from yourself.” Dean brushed his hand down the finger that had been cut. “But, Castiel,  please don’t do this to yourself. I-”

 

“I didn’t, Dean. Honestly,” Castiel breathed in and decided to just do it already- he kissed him. He had to. Dean was so close finally after holding himself apart ever since the first night they met. And all Castiel wanted was to touch that skin again, to feel that pulse of connection and desire that he’d only felt when he’d touched Dean’s wings.

 

Dean stepped back abruptly, his eyes closed. Castiel stared at him as he stood like a statue there and then Dean was gone. Just like that.

 

Castiel didn’t eat.

 

He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of all the ways he’d fucked up his life. It had started before Anna died and she’d tried to help him so many times, but now she was gone and everything was worse. Dean was probably the worst of all. At least he had known someone cared. At least someone wanted to see him safe every day. But Castiel did what he did best and pushed him away too with his selfishness.

 

The bed moved and Castiel turned toward the motion. Dean sat on the corner, facing away.

 

“I’m sorry I had to go,” he said.

 

“I’m sorry in general,” Castiel said.

 

Dean was silent for awhile, but before he spoke again he turned enough that Castiel could see his profile in the dim light.

 

“We are not supposed to connect to our charges. We are here to help you and guide you.” He took a deep breath. “Not to love you.”

 

Castiel laughed, low and short. “A kiss isn’t love, man.”

 

“I know what it was.” Dean said, and Castiel’s insides rebelled. He was suddenly nervous and shaking. Could the angel read his mind? Did he know how he felt?

 

“We are incompatible, Castiel. You’re finite and fragile and I- I am so much. Even if we…”

 

Castiel pushed up to sitting. “Even if we what?” His heart pounded at the thought.

 

Dean breathed audibly and when he spoke again he couldn’t keep the shaking out of his voice. “I am not supposed to love you.”

 

“Why?” Castiel asked. He scooted down the bed until he was nearly shoulder to shoulder with Dean. Dean stiffened next to him, but Castiel wouldn’t let it go easily.

 

“What if I love you back?” Castiel asked. “Does that change it? The rules or whatever?”

 

Dean lowered his head. His fingers worked on one hand, tapping fingers to thumb in a silent rhythm only Dean kept.

 

“It’s wrong, Castiel. I only feel these things because I am-”

 

“If you say broken again I’m going to kick your fucking ass. If anyone knows broken it’s me. And you- you are amazing.”

 

Dean looked up, his eyes soft on the edges now where tears threatened. Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he examined every part of Dean’s face. What a perfect creature- from the beautiful bone structure to the electric green of his eyes, the flawless skin and lush lips- he was perfect in every way. And he dared to call himself broken.

 

“Castiel, I have to go. I can’t trust myself here with you.”

 

Castiel closed the distance between them, giving Dean plenty of time to pull out or disappear to wherever he went, but he didn’t. Castiel kissed him gently, almost chastely. He barely had the taste of him when Dean tilted his head so their foreheads met instead of their lips.

 

“I trust you,” Castiel said. “You’re here to protect me, right? You wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

“Castiel,” he breathed, and Castiel kissed him again, this time with more passion behind it. He held Dean at the neck and as they kissed his fingers found themselves traveling higher and higher into Dean’s hair. The kiss felt one sided for a moment, but then Dean was there the next moment matching Castiel’s every move. They worked like a perfect duo and Cas didn’t stop to wonder why or how exactly that could happen.

 

“Cas, can I have you?” Dean breathed the words against Castiel’s neck and followed up with small light kisses, and even though Cas didn’t want to dislodge Dean from that glorious position he paused him long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head in one quick easy motion. He pulled Dean back to where he’d been.

 

“Yes. Please,” he begged softly. Dean marked him then, sucking a bruise into the place where Castiel’s shoulder and neck met. One arm held Castiel close to him, the hand splayed across his back as Dean worked at Castiel’s neck.

 

Castiel couldn’t help the sounds escaping him. All of Dean’s energy seemed to be so very focused into him, and Castiel had never experienced that kind of connection with a lover before. Dean laid Castiel back on the bed and moved down his body, tongue working over the collarbone and down to ribs before he met the edge of Castiel’s jeans. Dean nipped at the skin there and Castiel wriggled against the touch on that sensitive spot.

 

“Dean-” Castiel gasped as Dean’s fingers tucked into his jeans as he worked the button. Castiel ached and his cock strained against the denim, but Dean freed him and moved back up his body to kiss him again.

 

“Are you sure?” Dean whispered to him as they rocked against each other to create the friction they both craved.

 

“I’ve wanted this since that first night.” Castiel kissed him again, hungry for his taste and the feel of his lips. “You’re so beautiful and good and your wings-”

 

Dean pulled back suddenly and sat up on his knees. One hand rested on his knee but the other tapped fingers to thumb over and over absently at his side. His eyes were focused somewhere beyond Castiel, and there again was the strange light behind the green that Castiel had seen once before.

 

“Is everything okay?” Castiel asked.

 

Dean frowned slightly, the skin between his eyebrows pulling together. “Do you want to see them again?” he asked softly.

 

“Really?” Castiel pushed himself up to sitting. “You can just do that? I thought they were, like, emergency equipment.”

 

“I can use them whenever I want but I… I don’t use them very often.” Dean’s voice grew smaller with each word and he hunched in on himself.

 

“Why? They’re amazing.”

 

“Don’t you remember what happened the last time?”

 

Castiel smiled at that. “We kissed and it was the best thing I’ve ever experienced in this world. I was kind of hoping to repeat it.”

 

Dean’s head cocked sideways as he studied Castiel for a moment then nodded.

 

His wings were just as beautiful as Castiel remembered, a silvery white that seemed to glow faintly even in the dim light of early evening. Castiel came off the bed and the wings retracted in consequence as Dean eyed him.

 

“They are so…” Castiel reached out for the edge closest to him and at the first soft touch Dean twisted so that his back was to Castiel, exposing his wings fully. Castiel’s fingers trailed over Dean’s spine from the top, parting from the bumpy path to rub over the ridge of his right wing. Dean hummed in response and the muscles moved under Castiel’s fingers, rippling the feather in an imitation of water.

 

Dean turned his head over his shoulder and Castiel caught the faint smile of pride, but also the way Dean was studying him as Castiel studied Dean’s body. He reached for Dean at the waist and guided him off the bed and to turn so they were facing each other. Dean’s eyes darted all over Castiel’s face and Castiel reached out for him, drawing his fingers down over Dean’s cheek. Dean leaned into the contact and a shudder moved through him.

 

“Castiel,” The name was soft and said so intimately that Castiel almost missed the warning tone behind it.

 

“I already said you can have me,” Castiel said. “I meant it, Dean.”

 

Dean eyed him again, his stare focused straight into Castiel’s eyes before darting to his lips then down his body where his jeans were already unzipped and his cock leaked against the cotton underwear still restraining him. He met Castiel’s eyes again, but only for a moment before he kissed him ferociously, their lips mashed together in something hard but not unkind.

 

Dea guided Castiel back onto the bed and laid him back, moving over him almost feverishly, like he had to taste and touch every inch if he was ever going to be sated. Castiel relished the sensation of being touched in so many places at once and as Dean moved lower, pushing Castiel’s jeans down to take him in his mouth, the pleasure only increased. Dean obviously knew what he was doing and Castiel vaguely wondered how experienced Dean actually was for all that talk about how he wasn’t supposed to love one of his charges.

 

Dean moved back up and Cas whined at the loss of Dean’s mouth on his dick, but Dean whispered against him in tones that meant nothing to Castiel. Dean, however grew more urgent in his utterings and pressed a finger to Castiel’s pucker. He circled there before pushing against him carefully. He hadn’t used any lubricant, but it seemed like there was no need. Castiel’s body complied with Dean’s touch in an impossible way, allowing him entrance when it shouldn’t and Castiel could barely contain his reaction to Dean’s touch. Heat and sheer joy seemed to radiate through him as Dean moved his fingers in him and Castiel begged Dean for more at every motion.

 

Dean spoke fervently, no longer a whisper, no longer low melodic tones. Now it was practically singing as their bodies moved together and they both cried out when they were finally joined. Dean did not move against Castiel, though Castiel begged him to. There were no more of the beautiful utterings and Dean bit his lower lip, lids closed over the brilliant green. He held himself still though he was buried deep in Castiel, one hand settled on Castiel’s stomach and the other holding him at the hip.

 

“Please,” Castiel finally begged and the corner of Dean’s mouth raised in a sloppy smile. He met Castiel’s eyes and again the light shimmered behind the green. He moved and from that simple motion Castiel nearly came. He vibrated with sensation as even the smallest touch moved through his entire body.

 

Dean had started to sing low again and his hands worked over Castiel’s body, worshipping every part of him. Castiel wanted to warn that he wouldn’t last much longer, but his voice failed as he came. Dean was right behind him, the uttered syllables rising to a peak before he cried out and spent himself inside of Castiel.

 

Dean lay over Castiel, body heaving as he breathed. When Castiel opened his eyes it was still just as dark as it had been with eyes closed, and as his eyes adjusted he realized the darkness was due to Dean’s wings covering over both of them. Warm, protected, held.

 

He didn’t want to break the moment, but Dean had gone completely still. Castiel touched light fingers to his cheek and Dean turned toward them, kissing the tips lightly.

 

“That was a great gift to me,” Dean said.

 

“Like it wasn’t a fucking amazing gift to me?” Castiel answered back. Something soft brushed against his face and Castiel leaned into it. “That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever been part of.”

 

“I would like to always be yours,” Dean said after a soft kiss. “If you would let me. I would still watch over you in any case, but-”

  
Cas cut him off with a kiss. “Yes. Always be mine,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate your comments.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.tellthenight.tumblr.com)


End file.
